The present invention relates to a loading device for a muzzle-loading firearm. The loading of a muzzle-loading firearm is a slow and cumbersome process which involves several components such as gunpowder, a projectile, a patch, and a percussion cap. This process has been simplified substantially by the development of loading devices which conveniently carry the charge components for the firearm and which aid in the loading process itself. One particular loading device includes a body which has a chamber that is open at both ends. A projectile is held in the lower part of the chamber and functions as a closure member for that end of the chamber and gunpowder is held in the upper part of the chamber. The opening which is adjacent the gunpowder is closed by a closure member.
A muzzle-loading rifle is loaded with the aid of the prior art loading device by first pouring the powder charge which is contained in the chamber of the body into the muzzle of the rifle barrel. The lower section of the body is then placed against the muzzle of the rifle barrel and a projectile is pushed from the chamber into the barrel of the rifle with a ramrod. In other words, the loading device and the end of the rifle must both be held in proper alignment with one hand while the ramrod is manipulated with the other hand. This is an extremely difficult procedure with the use of a conventional ramrod so that in most cases a so-called "short starter" is used for the purpose of transferring the projectile from the loading device into the barrel of the rifle. Although the use of a "short starter" makes the loading process a lot easier, the loading device and the barrel must still be held with one hand while the "short starter" is manipulated with the other hand. In addition, the "short starter" represents one more piece of equipment which is required for loading. The usual elongated ramrod must still be used for final positioning of the projectile within the rifle. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art loading devices for muzzle-loading firearms have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a loading device for a muzzle loader which contains one or more charge components, including a projectile, and which is effective to transfer the projectile from the loading device and into the muzzle of a rifle barrel without using the ramrod or a "short starter".
Another object of this invention is the provision of a loading device for a muzzle-loading firearm which contains all of the charge components for firing a muzzle-loading firearm.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a loading device for a muzzle-loading firearm which is simple in construction, easy to carry, and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.